Phoenix Child
by hpfan12342004
Summary: What would Harry Potter be like if he was rescued from his relatives at the age of 5? And what happens when our adorable young hero attaches himself to one Severus Snape? More than one life is liable to change. The power of the phoenix child knows no b
1. Humble Beginnings

**Phoenix Child Chapter 1**

_This is one of my first attempts at fan fiction. I have always loved stories starring Harry as a child, and have always wondered just how powerful he would be if he grew up in a loving home. Also, Snape is one of my favorite characters (right after Dumbledore). This is an AU story, so the characters may be considered AU as well. I look forward to your comments, as I cannot hope to get better without them. Well, with out further ado..._

"Boy! Get down here. You've got school today."

Harry Potter, the aforementioned "boy" woke up with a start. His relatives were shouting at him again.

"You have 10 seconds to get down here! We still need breakfast you know. Hurry up!"

That was his Uncle Vernon. Harry knew that he needed to get moving, and fast. He jumped out of bed and threw on the clothes nearest to him – it didn't really matter anyway – they were all too big. Dudley's hand-me-downs were at least seven sizes too big, and that was no exaggeration.

What was his uncle talking about? School? Harry knew that Dudley was going – he had been complaining about it for weeks now. He figured that he would never be going – his relatives never let him do much of anything. Well, except for cook and clean, but Harry didn't know if that was common or not. Certainly not for Dudley. Harry had just recently been moved out of his cupboard under the stairs because Dudley had gotten stuck in the door the other week while trying to "play" with Harry. Of course, Dudley's version of playing was more like bullying, but the Dursley's didn't seem to care. Harry missed his cupboard. It was his one place where he was safe from his relatives.

Harry descended the staircase of Number 4 Privet Drive with some caution. His relatives had tricked him before. He went to the kitchen and made bacon and eggs for the Dursley's. He then was told to pack "my sweet Duddiums" a lunch for school.

"Won't I need one too if I am going to school?" he asked.

"Boy, I don't want to hear any of your cheek," yelled Uncle Vernon as he slapped Harry across the face. "And no, you don't – especially since you were late this morning. Now, clean up the dishes and start walking. It is a four mile walk you know, and I wouldn't want to dirty my car by letting you in it."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. He wanted to ask were the school was exactly and why he didn't need a lunch, but he had learned a long time ago that it was better if he was seen and not heard. Not even seen really, if he could help it. He got to work cleaning. He ten set off for school.

"Not that way you imbecile child. The school is straight that way. Do you have any brains?" screeched his Aunt Petunia.

Harry changed directions, hoping that his Aunt wasn't just saying that. "At least I don't have to worry about Dudley for awhile," he thought to himself, trying to hide his fear of school.

Fortunately, the school was indeed straight down the road, so five year old Harry was able to find it. He was scared and confused when he arrived there. There were no children outside and he didn't know where he was suppose to end up. Suddenly an adult found him. Harry was scared, but looked up at her.

"Are you here for school today?" the lady asked him.

"Ye…yes ma'm. I…I was told to come here," Harry hesitantly replied, flinching unconsciously as he answered.

"Alright, no need to be scared. You are a little late, but that isn't a problem. I am Headmaster Williams. Let's go up to my office and see where you need to be."

Harry followed her to the office and gave her his name and age. Headmaster Williams told him that he would be in Professor Homm's class. Harry was then escorted there.

"Good morning, Professor Holms. This is Harry Potter – he was a little lost this morning, but we got him taken care of."

"OK, thank you. Harry, we are having free playtime right now – you can go ahead and meet your classmates. Just try to not be too noisy. We are working on our indoor voices," Professor Homm told him.

Harry looked up and nodded and then sat down in a nearby chair. He was tired from his walk and even though his Professor had told him that he could play, Harry didn't want to take any chances. He also didn't know what an "indoor voice" was and didn't want to anger his professor.

A few minutes later, Professor Holms noticed that he hadn't moved and came over to talk to him.

"Harry, are you OK? No one here is going to hurt you. Why don't you go play?"

"I…I am still tired from walking here this morning. According to my uncle it is four miles."

"Alright, you just sit here and rest. Why were you walking all that way? Didn't your parents bring you?"

"No. They don't ever drive me anywhere. They brought my cousin though. I live with my aunt and uncle."

"Really?" the professor asked, taking a closer look at young Harry, "Where did you get this bruise from? she asked, pointing at the bruise that was forming from where his Uncle had hit him earlier.

Harry, not realizing that smacking children was illegal and called child abuse, and not guessing that his relatives would get in trouble and in turn take it out on him, replied honestly, "My uncle. I didn't get up quick enough this morning. It's nothing. I deserved it."

Frowning, Professor Holms patted him on the shoulder. If you need anything, just let me know. Mumbling to herself, she walked away to tend to the other students.

The rest of the morning continued the same way. Harry, shy and scared didn't move from his chair, even when it was circle time. At recess, Harry went outside but promptly sat on a bench and watched the other children. Then it was lunch time.

"I am hungry and the professor said that if I needed anything I could ask her. Should I ask her? Am I the only one without a lunch? Am I really that hungry? I can go longer than this without food, I have before. No, I guess I'll just watch the others," Harry debated with himself.

He was soon interrupted however. "Harry, do you have a lunch with you today?" Professor Homm asked.

Harry looked up. "No. My uncle didn't think I deserved one. I'm fine though."

"Well, I don't want anyone to go hungry. Here you can have this sandwich," she responded, frowning, though not at him. "Let me take you to the cafeteria. I need to have a talk with the Headmaster."

_Headmaster William's Office_

"What do you know about Harry Potter?" Wilmina Homm asked her boss.

"Not much. He was late this morning. He seems to be a nice kid though. Doesn't say much."

"We are mandatory reporters and I think that we need to report this."

"What makes you come to that conclusion? The kid had a bruise on his face, but little boys are notorious for losing battles with solid objects."

"Let me see," said Wilmina Homm, ticking the Dursley's offences off on her fingers. "One, he walked to school today – four miles. By himself. Two, he has a bruise on his face which he says his uncle gave him for not getting up quick enough. Three, he refuses to play with the other children and doesn't talk. When he does, he tends to flinch away. And four, the child didn't have a lunch today because his uncle told him he didn't deserve it. I definitely am worried about him. He is a sweet child."

She took the papers and filled them out, putting them in the mail right then. "I am going to take him home tonight. Another four mile walk would just about kill the child, not to mention it gets dark earlier and earlier.

_Meanwhile, in the Ministry of Magic office_

"Sir, this just came up in the muggle relations office," a young trainee panted, after running to the minister's office.

"So, what do I care about muggle relations. I am the minister of magic. Let my underlings worry about it!" exclaimed Cornelius Fudge, the newly appointed minister of magic.

"But sir. I think you should read this case. It's about Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? The boy who lived? I suppose I should read it," Minister Fudge grumbled.

The minister read the letter, which was a copy of the one filled out by Professor Homm. The ministry of magic had an order to immediately receive copies of anything concerning one Harry Potter, perceived savior of the wizarding world. There was a spell over the town of Surrey that accomplished this. As soon as the letter was put in the mailbox, it was forwarded to the ministry. Of course, no one expected the letter to say what it did.

"Abuse? I thought that Albus selected a good family for him. I guess I should send Albus to investigate, though I don't like that man very much. He wants my job you know. This had better be real. Muggles do tend to exaggerate," Fudge thought to himself.

Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of a school called Hogwarts was sitting at his desk talking to his pet phoenix, Fawkes, when he was alerted to a call in his fireplace.

"Albus?" Minister Fudge called out.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have received news that the relatives that you sent Harry Potter to live with have been reported for child abuse. I think that you need to check it out. I have things to do and people to trick…I mean see so I'll leave you to your duties."

Of all the things that Albus Dumbledore thought the minister would have to say, that was the last one he expected. Harry? Abused? He knew that the relatives weren't necessarily the best people in the world, but that gives kids character, doesn't it? "I suppose I will go check on the kid. I should tell Minerva first though, in case anyone here needs me. I hope it is nothing serious," he told Fawkes, looking worried.

_Back at Kindergarten_

"Ok students, it is time to pack up everything to go home. Most of your parents are outside waiting for you, so I will see you tomorrow. Please remember to bring something for show and tell tomorrow. Harry, can I see you for a moment?" Professor Homm announced.

Harry, unsure about what he was being singled out for, stayed to talk to his professor. "Harry, would you like a ride home tonight? I would like to see where you live, and I doubt that you are up to another long walk," she asked.

Harry didn't say anything, but he followed his professor out to her car. He directed her to Privet Drive, and he thanked her for the ride. He decided school wasn't all that bad, at least he didn't get picked on.

"Boy! What are you doing getting rides home from school? That walk is for your own good you know!" Uncle Vernon roared, smacking him again across the face. "I suppose you whined until she agreed to bring you home. Insolent brat. I'll teach you. Get in your cupboard. Yes, your cupboard. I have outfitted it with locks. I'll let you out in the morning," Vernon yelled, pushing Harry into the cupboard and promptly locking the door.

Harry's day just went from OK to terrible. At least his uncle hadn't hit him more. He curled up in a ball on the floor and cried, terrified of what the next day would bring, and sad for himself. He found out today that not every adult was mean like his relatives. Why did he have to be stuck with them? He wished fervently for a fairy godmother, like Professor Homm had read about today, to come save him.


	2. The Fairy Godfather

**Phoenix Child – Chapter 2**

_Here is the second chapter – I hope that you enjoy it. Again, I look forward to your comments and suggestions._

_Recap:_

Harry's day just went from OK to terrible. At least his uncle hadn't hit him more. He curled up in a ball on the floor and cried, terrified of what the next day would bring, and sad for himself. He found out today that not every adult was mean like his relatives. Why did he have to be stuck with them? He wished fervently for a fairy godmother, like Professor Homm had read about today, to come save him.

_Meanwhile, _

Albus Dumbledore had just apparated into Privet Drive when he heard Vernon Dursley yelling at Harry. He frowned and knocked on the door just as Harry was thrown into is cupboard. Albus was furious. Why would they treat any child like this?

"What do you want? I told your kind to stay away from here. Get out!" yelled Vernon, attempting to shut the door in his face.

Albus swung the door open with a wave of his hand. "I came to pick up Harry!" he said, softly, but with an immense amount of emotion, "I told you when I dropped him off that you would be protected. I hope that you won't regret reneging on the deal. Bring me Harry, or I will stop at nothing to get him."

Vernon just laughed at him. "You want the boy? Get the sorry excuse for flesh yourself. He's in his cupboard."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed with a power unseen even in the wizarding world. "You will regret laughing." With that the power reached out and sent Vernon flying into the fireplace (unlit unfortunately). Dumbledore then went over to the cupboard and found a groggy Harry.

"Hi Harry. My name is Albus and I am going to take you away from these awful people. Will you come with me?"

Harry, still partly asleep, replied, "Are you my fairy godfather? I was hoping someone would rescue me. Will you keep me and love me like the other kids have?"

Albus's heart broke, hearing the innocent child wanting love. "Of course I will. I love you Harry, even now. You will always be safe with me."

"OK. Where are we going?" Harry asked, walking up to Albus and grabbing ahold of his robes, hiding himself in them when his Aunt came stomping down the stairs.

"Don't worry my boy, we will be gone in an instant." With that, Albus apparated Harry and himself to Hogsmead village where they could catch the carriages to Hogwarts.

"I wish that we didn't have to take the carriages and boat to Hogwarts, but it is the only way to set the wards to Harry's presence," he thought to himself looking down at the visibly tired boy at his feet. He picked Harry up and hugged him to himself, carrying him to a carriage.

Harry wasn't as sleepy as he looked however. There was something about this place that he couldn't place – energy that wasn't there before. Harry was becoming more energized. "Horsies. Do we get to ride them? I always wanted to ride a horse but I was never allowed. Can I?" Harry asked, being more brave than normal because afterall, he was with his fairy godfather. It took Dumbledore a while to figure out what Harry was talking about, but then he realized that he meant the threshels.

"Harry, those aren't horses, they are a magical animal called a threshel. I don't know how else to say this, but you are a wizard Harry, and magic will be a part of your life from now on. The castle where we are going is the location of a school that teaches magic. We don't have time to play with the threshels now, but we will ride in a carriage pulled by them." It saddened Dumbledore to remember why Harry could see the threshels. It seemed like yesterday when Harry's parents, James and Lily, were killed by Voldemort.

"OK. Can I get to turn a pumpkin into a horse? My professor told us a story about that today," Harry answered.

Albus was a bit taken aback that Harry accepted it that easily, but went with it. "You will be able to do that after you go to school for awhile. It is quite a difficult feat."

Apparently satisfied with that answer, Harry sat quietly until the carriages stopped and Albus transferred him into a boat. "We have a short boat ride left and we will arrive at the castle."

Albus looked down and realized that his young charge wasn't paying any attention to him. Harry looked mesmerized.

"Pretty lights. Red and blue and green and yellow and gold and silver. Pretty," he was mumbling to himself. "Alb..Sir, is all of Hogwa or whatever you called it this pretty? The lights are floating around and blinking."

"You can call me Albus, Harry, and I suppose that yes Hogwarts is that pretty, but I don't know for sure. Yes, I can see them, but not very many people can. It is pure magic, Harry. It is what keep Hogwarts safe from danger, and being a wizard, it is also what runs through your veins."

Albus was taken aback at Harry's ability to see the magic around Hogwarts. Usually only very powerful wizards and witches were able to see the pure magic – and then they needed to be keyed into the wards first. "Harry definitely is unique. And how powerful? What else does he have in store for us?" he thought to himself.

"You mean I can make sparkles like that?" Harry asked, enthralled.

"In a few years maybe. Just remember – you can do whatever you want to Harry, for where there's a will there's a way."

As the boat trip continues, the joy and energy that Harry received from Hogwarts diminishes and he becomes very sleepy. He leans against his "fairy godfather" and drifts to sleep. Not long after that, they arrive at the castle.

"Harry, we are here. I am going to take you up to your room so you can sleep," whispered Albus, trying not to startle the child.

"Albus!" yelled Minerva McGonagall, trying to grab his attention, "we have a ..."

"Shhhhh!" Albus interrupts, pointing to Harry.

"Oh! I didn't realize…" she whispered back, "we have some parents insisting on visiting their children. I told them to wait in your office until you returned."

"Ok. Can you take Harry up for a nap? I need to talk to you afterwards," Albus responded, handing Harry to Minerva and then flying off before she could respond. "Harry? Harry Potter?" she said to herself upon viewing his famous lightning bolt scar and carrying him up to bed, "Well, this should definitely be interesting."


	3. Wonders of the Castle and Prof Snape

**Phoenix Child – Chapter 3**

_Here is the next chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up – I don't have it written yet, but the ideas are swirling about in my head ready to come out, so hopefully the wait won't be too long. Enjoy._

"Ok. Can you take Harry up for a nap? I need to talk to you afterwards," Albus responded, handing Harry to Minerva and then flying off before she could respond. "Harry? Harry Potter?" she said to herself upon viewing his famous lightning bolt scar and carrying him up to bed, "Well, this should definitely be interesting."

_Later_

"Minerva, I wanted to ask for your help with Harry. His relatives have abused him and I am to take care of him. The problem is that I know nothing about children, let alone ones with such magical power," Albus stated while pacing the room, obviously distressed.

"You mean he has already shown signs of magic? He's only five."

"Yes, he hid his bruises from me at first and I am pretty sure that he can see Hogwart's magic, a feat I daresay is unheard of in all but the most powerful wizards. I'm afraid that with taking care of the school, the ministry and Harry himself, I'll have my hands full."

"Well, you certainly know how to keep yourself busy. I'll be glad to be of help, though I'm not used to children as young as Harry. May I suggest you also ask Poppy for her help in the matter? She would at least know the most recent trends in child rearing."

"Yes, I was going to ask her as well." He looked at his watch, "I need to go wake Harry up for dinner. I will meet you in the Great Hall."

Dumbledore entered the Great hall with Harry. The hall was pretty empty, as the term wasn't to start until the following Monday. Only some of the staff members were present, namely Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Pamona Sprout, Poppy Pomphrey, Isaiah Gandola (the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor) and Severus Snape. The others either hadn't arrived yet or didn't want to eat dinner in the Great Hall.

Albus was thinking about all the work he had to do before the school year began when he was interrupted.

"The pretties again. . ." young Harry, once again mesmerized, exclaimed, drawing the attentions of the entire hall in the process.

Dumbledore smiled down fondly at him. "Well, now that we have arrived, I think the meal can begin," he said, trying to draw attention away from Harry. Dumbledore conjured up a chair and placed it next to his own for his young charge. Immediately the table was filled with food.

Harry, not used to the abundance of food, looked on in amazement.

"Go ahead and eat whatever you want," Dumbledore directed his way.

Harry, not used to being allowed to eat whatever he wanted didn't make a move toward the food, but his hunger and desire were easily discernable in his bright, green eyes. Dumbledore, noticing Harry's hesitance, reached over and put some ham and potatoes on Harry's plate.

"Go ahead, you can eat as much as you want."

Harry looked up and stared around the room before finally giving in to his hunger. As he finished up his meal, Dumbledore felt his connection to the ministry (a silver sickle) heat up, meaning that his presence was required immediately.

"Minerva, I'm afraid I must go meet with Cornelius. Could you take Harry up and put him to bed? I believe he will have a long day tomorrow."

"Harry, I am going to leave you with Minerva. She will take you up to your room. Sleep well my child, I will see you in the morning."

Harry looked up, shocked and a little bit fearful, "No. No. I want to stay with you. Scary. No. Go. Away."

Dumbledore looked to Minerva for help and then picked Harry up and handed him to Minerva before disappearing through one of the castle's many secret passages. After a brief second of relative calm, Harry looked up at Minerva and started shaking, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Well, lets head up to your room, shall we?" Minerva asked hopefully and with a hint of sternness.

"NO! I want Dumblee. I think you are scary. I'll. . .I'll stay with. . ."a panicked Harry looked around the room, his eyes falling on the most unlikely character, none other than Severus Snape. "him. He looks nice. Not scary." Harry exclaimed, running over to Snape and attaching himself to Snape's robes.

Everyone in the hall, most of all Snape, was shocked. Snape looked down in disdain as Minerva commented. "I guess Harry has decided that you will be the one to put him to sleep," still shocked, she continued, "His room is adjacent to the headmaster's office. I'm sure that you know the password."

"Potter. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into. I am definitely scary and many words have been used to describe me and trust me, "nice" isn't one of them," Snape said, rising and beginning to leave the Great Hall. "Well, get on with it. I am not going to carry you all the way up there. You get enough coddling from Albus."

As the unlikely pair were ascending the various staircases to Harry's room, Snape took some time to think to himself. "Why does this little monster want me of all people to watch him. I am a marked man. I have done so much that Harry should be scared of but yet he is not. Must be his fathers blind faith coming into play. I'll have to teach him a lesson about trust I suppose."

Snape, deep in his thoughts, didn't realize that Harry, with much smaller legs, could not keep up. Snape's self-discovery was broken with a "MISTER! MISTER! I CAN'T FIND YOU ANYMORE!" coming from Harry's small mouth. Snape whirled around and scowled. He saw Harry about 200 feet behind him and swooped over to get him. What he saw shocked him a bit. Harry, who was pretty much OK before, was sitting on the floor with his hands around his legs which were drawn up to his chest, rocking back and forth, crying. "No, I don't want to lose you too. Come back, come back," Harry was mumbling to himself, obviously distressed and scared.

Snape looked at the situation, and then very carefully picked up Harry and finished the trek to Harry's room. "Why am I feeling like I should really care about this urchin? And why is he so clingy? Oh dear, what have I gotten into?" he asked himself as he gently laid Harry down on his bed.

Harry, who had calmed down considerably after being "rescued" was ready to go to sleep, but he wouldn't let go of his "hero" just yet. Snape, preparing to get up and sit in the chair in the corner of the room and catch up on reading the newest issue of "Potions Monthly," didn't realize the predicament he was about to end up in until it was too late. Harry had gotten a firm grasp on his cloak and pulled the potions master turned baby-sitter down beside him. The five-year old then snuggled close to him and fell asleep.

"What is going on here? I am NOT going to sleep alongside this troublemaker," he thought to himself, though it was obvious he was going to have to when, while trying to pry himself free, Harry woke up and screamed something about "not letting you leave me too." So, Snape resigned himself to the inevitable. He reached down and removed his shoes before falling asleep himself beside young Harry.


End file.
